What if I'm crazy ? The best people are
by smileoflove
Summary: - messy thing - Et si, en donnant naissance aux jumelles, Caroline avait parallèlement permis à Kai de revenir à la vie. Et s'il était lié à elle dès maintenant ? Et s'il l'avait fait devenir une Hérétique à son tour ? Une histoire sans réelle base, pas possible du tout mais l'intrigue me trottait dans la tête. KAIROLINE & KLAROLINE TOO
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

 **" Here Blondie"**

* * *

Voilà maintenant presque un an que Caroline avait accouché. Elle se trouvait maintenant à Dallas, en compagnie d'Alaric et de ses deux jumelles : Elizabeth et Josie.

Assise sur la balançoire se trouvant dans son jardin, observant les milliers d'étoiles que le ciel avait à lui offrir, la vampire était songeuse. La vie qu'elle menait en ce jour était spéciale, si spéciale qu'elle se surpris même à penser que son passage d'humaine à vampire n'était rien comparé à ce qu'elle vivait maintenant. _Je suis mère de deux enfants!_ se dit-elle en ne pouvant s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Elle n'avait jamais planifié ces choses-là, ses espoirs de devenir mère s'étaient effondrés quand elle avait été tué par Katherine. Caroline y avait jadis pensé, et elle savait au fond d'elle-même qu'elle regretterait tôt ou tard son statut de vampire. Mais elle s'était donné du temps pour vivre sa vie d'étudiante, profiter de ses proches, profiter de ce que la vie d'immortelle avait à lui offrir avant d'en subir les conséquences.

Mais les choses étaient différentes maintenant, le clan dont étaient issus Jo et Kai avait cru bon de transférer les jumeaux à la jolie blonde. Durant ses mois de grossesses, Caroline ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir comme un vide que personne n'avait réussi à combler. Celui de sa mère. Combien de fois avait-elle espéré rêver d'elle, la conseillant sur les gestes qu'une jeune maman devrait adopter ? Une profonde solitude l'avait frappé, même si elle était entourée de ses amis, la personne dont elle avait besoin était manquante, morte. Et les ennuis continuaient. L'atmosphère dans laquelle la vampire avait accouché ne lui avait guère plu, mais les choses étaient ainsi.

Alors Caroline avait suivi Alaric, car elle le savait au fond d'elle-même : elle s'était déjà attachée aux jumelles avant même qu'elles ne naissent. Elle se connaissait assez bien pour savoir que rester vivre à Mystic Falls ne lui aurait fait aucun bien, elle se serait torturée l'esprit et aurait sûrement fini par partir du jour au lendemain à leur recherche, sans rien laisser derrière. Un lien maternelle s'était créée dès le premier jour et la blonde avait choisi de l'assumer et de le conserver au lieu de le nier et de le repousser. Elle savait qu'elle ne serait jamais leur mère et que le jour venu, la vérité éclatera mais pour l'heure, elle s'était jurée de donner toute sa personne pour leur sécurité et leur bonheur, peu importe ce qu'elle avait à faire.

C'est naturellement qu'elle s'est éloignée de son entourage. Caroline savait qu'en partant à Dallas, c'était un chapitre de sa vie qu'elle fermait. Le seul, pour dire vrai. Bien sûr, Mystic Falls sera à tout jamais sa ville natale, là où elle a passé sa tendre enfance et où sa mère est enterrée. Mais une page s'était tourné, Caroline était maintenant mère. Alors, elle avait décidé d'en acquérir la maturité et s'était préparée à s'éloigner d'amis qu'elle ne pensait jamais perdre, comme Bonnie. Les premiers mois, elle n'avait reçu aucune nouvelle de son amie d'enfance et elle n'avait pas non plus eu le temps d'en donner. Et pourtant, les deux jeunes filles avaient repris contact il y'a de ça deux mois. Et les choses étaient venues naturellement : les discussions sans queue ni tête, les blagues, les rires et les souvenirs. La sorcière était même venue passer quelques semaines dans la nouvelle maison de la vampire. Caroline était soulagée de remarquer qu'elles n'avaient pas besoin de se parler tous les jours pour que leur amitié survive, les liens que les deux jeunes femmes avaient tissés étaient toujours aussi fort. _Je le savais,_ se dit-elle en son fort intérieur, _j'avais peur mais au fond je le savais, Bonnie n'est pas ma meilleure amie pour rien._

Cependant, l'éloignement que la blonde avait connu avec son petit copain de l'époque ne lui réchauffait pas le coeur, loin de ça. Elle savait qu'en quittant Mystic Falls, les choses se corseraient pour le couple. _Même si les choses étaient déjà bien compliquées,_ se rappela-t-elle, _j'ai quand même pris le risque de partir, parce que je l'aimais. Je pensais qu'on allait passait à travers, mais non._ Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine tristesse dès qu'elle pensait à Stefan. Elle l'aimait, c'était un fait. Et une fois encore, la chose n'était pas réciproque. Bien sûr, elle savait que le vampire tenait à elle, mais une fois encore, elle donnait plus qu'elle ne recevait. Combien de SMS avait-elle envoyé ? Combien d'appel avait-elle passé ? Caroline avait finit par se rendre à l'évidence : Stefan avait fui Rayna avec Valérie, et ses sentiments envers elle étaient remontés à la surface. C'était la période la plus dure à supporter pour elle : elle devait tenir le coup devant les filles, refusant catégoriquement de pleurer devant elles et pourtant, le soir venu, les larmes coulaient d'elles-même. Ses nerfs lâchaient et son coeur souffrait, elle n'avait personne à qui se confier, à part Alaric.

Alaric...

Son instinct s'éveilla en entendant un bruit de pas dans la maison. Restant interdite le temps d'une vingtaine de secondes lui paraissant comme éternelles, le bruit se fit entendre de nouveau, obligeant la vampire à se mettre sur ses gardes. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à s'élancer à vitesse vampirique vers l'individu s'étant infiltrer dans sa maison, une voix que la jeune vampirette ne pensait plus jamais entendre s'éleva dans l'air.

 **\- Ici Blondie.**

Une brise glaciale la figea sur place. Comme interdite, la vampire fit demi-tour, appréhendant la suite des événements. _C'est tout bonnement impossible,_ se dit-elle en premier temps, tentant de se donner du courage. _J'ai du halluciner, j'ai du confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre._

Et pourtant, il était là, debout, en chair et en os. Ses cheveux avaient été coupé courts, comme lors de son arrivée à Mystic Falls. Le peu de poils qui étaient présent sur son visage lors de sa dernière rencontre avec Caroline avaient eux aussi disparu, et pourtant, son regard bleu, arrogant, sûr de lui, son sourire en coin et sa façon de se tenir là, en plein milieu d'un jardin n'étant pas le sien, presque innocemment... elle compris que tout cela était réel. Sa gorge était sèche et le seul mot qui pouvait possiblement en sortir était le prénom du personnage l'affrontant.

 **\- Kai.**


	2. CHAPITRE UN

**World up!**

Je tenais juste à remercier à _klaroline love_ pour sa review, j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas et je m'excuse si des choses sont confuses, si des éléments sont faux ect... tout sort de ma tête et je m'éloigne souvent de l'intrigue de la série que je trouve de plus en plus, hm, spéciale.

 _Bonne lecture à toi!_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE UN**

 **" I will show you why you cannot kill me"**

La surprise fut le premier sentiment éprouvé par Caroline Forbes, mais il fut bien vite remplacé par la peur. La frayeur à l'état pur. Kai, ce grand psychopathe, ayant mis sa meilleure amie dans un sommeil profond, ayant tué la mère des enfants dont elle s'occupait. Rien qu'à penser à eux, son instinct maternelle pris le dessus, la colère avec. _S'il pense pouvoir les attaquer, il se trompe. Jamais je ne le laisserai faire, jamais._ Oui elle avait peur, et oui elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance contre Kai. Après tout, n'était-il pas à la fois sorcier et vampire ? Il avait des pouvoirs qui avaient jadis impressionnés Caroline, elle s'était surprise à observer qu'ils étaient différents de ceux de Bonnie et de toutes les sorcières qu'elle avait pu croiser jusqu'ici. Mais ces atouts qu'elle admirait secrètement avaient causé la mort de beaucoup trop de gens, beaucoup trop de drames étaient arrivés à cause d'eux. Tout comme la totalité de Mystic Falls, la vampire avait détesté Kai pour ses agissements, même si elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment côtoyer personnellement.

À vitesse vampirique, Caroline se déplaça en face de Kai, le regardant droit dans les yeux, plus déterminée que jamais.

 **\- Si jamais tu comptes les blesser, je n'hésiterai pas à te tuer.** dit-elle la voix emplie de rage.

 **\- Blondie, ne te demandes-tu pas pourquoi et comment je suis ici, en face de toi, quand ton ami Damon m'a, comment dire... tranché la tête ?** dit-il tout en imitant le décapitation dont il avait été victime quelques années auparavant.

Caroline se surpris à y réfléchir. C'est vrai que Kai devait être mort à l'heure qu'il était, elle ne comprenait pas comment il avait fait pour revenir. _Pitié, ne me dites pas qu'il y'a encore un problème avec l'Autre Côté,_ se surpris-t-elle à penser en fermant les yeux, se rappelant à quel point la vie était dure à cette époque. Mais se rendant compte qu'elle laissait passer trop d'émotions sur son visage, la vampire se repris, tout en fronçant les sourcils.

 **\- Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour revenir, mais là n'est pas la question.**

 **\- Ah bon, vraiment ?** dit-il l'air rieur.

 **\- Vraiment Kai, je suis sérieuse.** dit-elle en le coupant. **Je sais que tu es plus fort mais crois-moi, si tu les touches...**

 **\- Caroline, Caroline !** dit-il en la coupant, tentant un ton moralisateur.

 **\- Je te tuerais Kai, pour de bon cette fois.**

Il ria à la fin de sa phrase. Son rire était léger, presque doux si bien que la vampire, qui s'attendait plutôt à un rire diabolique, fut surprise, presque attaquée par la mélodie échappant des lèvres du jeune homme. _En apparence, on dirait un garçon presque normal,_ pensa-t-elle en observant le T-Shirt bleu, basique, qu'il portait avec son jean. _Il pourrait même être un gars drôle, comment se fait-il qu'il soit parallèlement aussi psychopathe ?_ Une partie de Caroline savait que tout était psychologique, et elle avait envie de l'aider à aller mieux. Elle avait envie de l'asseoir sur la balançoire, à ses côtés, et de parler avec lui jusqu'à lui faire entendre raison. _Caroline, tu es tellement naïve si tu penses pouvoir changer un monstre pareil,_ se dit-elle tristement. Et pourtant, c'était ce qu'elle voulait faire. Mais elle ne pouvait se le permettre, pas avec Elizabeth et Josie. Elle devait les protéger avant tout.

Soudain, Kai utilisa sa vitesse vampirique pour se précipiter vers une poutre de la maison. Il en cassa un bout de bois et se replaça devant Caroline. _S'il croit pouvoir me l'enfoncer dans le coeur, il est lui aussi naïf. Il est peut-être un très bon sorcier, mais je suis un bien meilleur vampire._ songea-t-elle fière, même si elle savait qu'en combat singulier, elle n'avait quasiment aucune chance.

 **\- Tu comptes réellement me tuer ?** dit-elle, une lueur de défie dans les yeux. Pour une raison qui lui échappait, elle avait envie de se battre. Peut-être avait-elle passé trop de temps à changer les couches et faire des biberons ?

 **\- Non,** dit-il en la surprenant, **je compte te prouver pourquoi tu ne pourras me tuer. Il faut juste que je ne touche pas accidentellement mon coeur,** dit-il en se balançant d'une jambe à l'autre, **ce serait vraiment vraiment dommage...**

Caroline se redressa, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il se planterait lui-même. Est-il inconscient ? Sa première envie avait été de lui dire d'arrêter, puis elle se rappela qu'il s'agissait de Kai et garda le silence, appréhendant la suite des événements. Puis le sorcier se décida. Il se planta le pieu accommodé dans la poitrine. Un sursaut pris la vampire qui ne pensait qu'il le ferait réellement. Elle observa d'abord son visage se crisper sous la douleur, gémissant de peine. Cependant, aucune veine ne se créa, elle supposa qu'il avait bel et bien raté son coeur. Puis la seconde qui suivait, elle ressentait une douleur fulgurante dans sa poitrine, la forçant à crier.

Et la peine n'allait pas en s'arrangea, elle était si soudaine qu'elle la picotait et prenait possession de tout le corps de la vampire, si bien qu'elle tomba à genou. Elle toucha sa poitrine en ayant l'idée de cesser la douleur mais il n'y avait rien du tout, Kai ne l'avait pas attaqué... du moins pas directement. Elle compris et releva la tête vers son bourreau qui lui, l'observait déjà. Sa tête était sous pression et pourtant, il n'avait toujours pas enlevé le bout de bois de son corps.

 **\- Kai... enlève... enlève-le... MAINTENANT !**

Le sorcier s'exécuta et jeta le bout de bois au loin. Instantanément, la jeune fille ne ressenti plus aucune douleur. Le choc était si soudain qu'elle senti sa tête tourner mais refusant de montrer la moindre faiblesse devant lui, elle serra les poings qu'elle déposait sur ses cuisses. _Je me sens si faiblement maintenant,_ dit-elle en reprenant sa respiration avec difficulté, _pourquoi je suis reliée à lui ?_ Elle lança un regard interrogateur à Kai qui était, quant à lui, allongé sur le dos. Caroline se demanda à cet instant précis comment elle allait bien pouvoir gérer tout ça.

* * *

Il observa à son tour les étoiles que le ciel avait à offrir pour la soirée, en reprenant doucement sa respiration. La douleur était toujours présente, mais plus les secondes passaient, plus elle disparaissait. Ressentant le regard de la jeune vampire sur lui, il se redressa doucement, rencontrant ses iris bleus. Il l'observa le temps d'une seconde.

Comme dans son souvenir très vague qu'il avait d'elle, ses boucles se comptaient par douzaine et était toujours aussi blondes. Son visage était doux, il vous aspirait une certaine paix mais son regard était tout à fait différent. Ses yeux avaient beau être aussi profonds et bleus que l'océan, la lueur de haine et de défi qu'ils abritaient ne vous amadouait pas. _Je suppose que c'est mon petit cadeau pour être revenu,_ pensa Kai. Il ne la connaissait pas assez pour deviner sa force mais la motivation qu'elle appliquait à lui rappeler qu'elle le tuerait s'il touchait aux jumelles le renforçait dans l'idée que la combattre n'était pas une bonne idée. _Mais là n'est pas la question,_ se rappela-t-il, faisant taire son côté bagarreur, _je ne suis pas là pour me battre contre elle. Caroline Forbes risque de devenir ma meilleure amie à partir de maintenant,_ se dit-il amèrement.

 **\- Kai, pourquoi tu es là ? Et pourquoi nous sommes liés ?**

L'intéressé pencha sa tête sur le côté, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire. _Commençons enfin les choses sérieuses !_

* * *

Il était là, à rire de ses questions alors que le cerveau de Caroline bouillonnait mais ne trouvait aucune réponse.

 **\- Kai je suis sérieuse, quelque chose ne va pas,** dit-elle en monopolisant enfin son attention. **Je n'ai pas envie d'être lié à toi, puis t'es supposé être mort, c'est quoi ce délire encore ?**

Brusquement, la peur se mélangea à la colère. Caroline était mère maintenant, elle ne pouvait plus se permettre ce genre d'erreur ou quoique ce soit. Et le fait que Kai prenne ça à la rigolade alors qu'elle-même était effrayée l'énervait. Elle avait peur pour ses deux filles, qu'est-ce qui allait leur arriver ? L'assassin de leur mère était dans leur jardin, comment était-elle censée gérer ça ? _Je suis seule maintenant,_ se dit-elle, _plus de Bonnie, plus de Stefan, plus de Damon. Moi-même pour protéger les miens._

 **\- Ok, ok Caroline,** répond le jeune homme en la voyant s'énerver, **je vais t'expliquer. Je peux rentrer ?** demanda innocemment le sorcier.

 **\- Comment oses-tu ?** déclara Caroline en montant dans les aiguës. **Jamais je ne te laisserais les approcher d'aussi près, et la maison appartient à Alaric, si tu veux savoir. Comme tu peux le deviner, je pense qu'il ne te fera pas rentrer...**

 **\- On pourra toujours essayer ?**

La vampire se surpris à faussement rigoler à la blague de son semblable. _Il me fait rire maintenant ?_ se demanda-t-elle avec une voix de dégoût.

 **\- Est-ce que miss Forbes accepterait de s'asseoir avec moi sur ses balançoires ?**

La blondinette lança un regard interrogateur au jeune vampire, se demandant pourquoi toutes ses manières subitement mais finit par s'asseoir rapidement sur une des balançoires, se rappelant que maintenant, Alaric ne devait plus tarder. _Si jamais il sait que Kai est de retour,_ songea-t-elle avec inquiétude, _ça en est fini de lui_. Le sorcier pris justement place, avant de prendre ensuite la parole :

 **\- Bon, je pense qu'il est temps pour moi de te conter une petite histoire...**


	3. CHAPITRE DEUX

**Word up!**

Je remercie une fois encore klaroline love, j'espère que ce chapitre ne t'as pas déçu et la suite arrive bientôt!

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE DEUX**

 **" We are bonded for real"**

La brise se faisait légère et calmait Caroline Forbes qui était partagée entre la panique et l'excitation. _Peu importe l'histoire, il va falloir que je la résoudre seule et rapidement,_ se dit-elle. Elle observait Kai s'asseoir, aussi paisiblement que s'il s'apprêtait à lui raconter ses dernières vacances. Son calme, sa légèreté face à la situation força presque l'admiration de la vampire.

 **\- Bon, je pense qu'il est temps pour moi de te conter une petite histoire...**

 **\- Oui vas-y, je t'écoute.** enchaîna Caroline comme pour le motiver.

 **\- Je me suis réveillé il y a de ça six mois, dans un hôpital.**

 **\- Quoi ?** s'exclama la vampire ne comprenant déjà pas le début. **Comment ? Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Blondie,** dit Kai en posant rapidement mais en douceur sa main sur celle de la jeune fille, **je t'en pris, laisse-moi finir mon histoire avant de parler.**

L'intéressée observa le temps d'une seconde sa main protégée par celle du sorcier. Une chaleur particulière s'échappait de cette dernière et, contre toute attente, ça en était presque agréable. Pourtant Caroline le sentait, elle sentait que quelque chose de bizarre émanait de ce contact, elle avait l'impression que Kai était à tout moment capable de l'affaiblir et la blesser rien qu'en resserrant son étreinte. Et cette pensée l'effraya, la vampire se demanda si ce qu'elle pensait était vrai et possible ou si elle avait juste trop peur et s'approchait de la paranoïa.

Le sorcier quant à lui remarqua le visage de la blonde en pleine observation et lui-même ressentait le lien que son clan leur avait créée. _On est vraiment connecté,_ se dit-il intérieurement, ne sachant toujours pas si ça allait être un avantage ou plutôt un handicap pour lui. Mais ne voulant pas effrayer la vampire et souhaitant continuer son histoire, il rompis le contact en s'exclamant :

 **\- Désolé Caroline, j'ai juste besoin de finir mon histoire, me laisseras-tu faire ça au moins ?**

 **\- Je veux savoir,** dit-elle en affrontant enfin son regard. **Continue.**

 **\- Il y a six mois, je me suis réveillé à l'hôpital de Mystic Falls.** **J'étais nu comme un vers et, même si je n'ai rien qui puisse me faire honte sous ses vêtements,** déclara Kai un affichant une mine satisfaite, **je me sentais mal. J'avais la nausée, ma tête me faisait mal à en crever et mon cou,** se remémore-t-il en touchant la partie du corps citée, **mon cou me lançait comme jamais ça n'avait été le cas...**

 **\- Tu as été décapité,** s'exclama doucement Caroline, le voyant perdu dans ses souvenirs, **voilà pourquoi tu devais avoir si mal.**

 **\- J'en suis arrivé à la même conclusion,** répondit amèrement le sorcier en lançant un regard purement neutre à sa semblable, remarquant avec une pointe d'agacement à quel point madame avait du mal à garder le silence. **Je me suis souvenu de tout ensuite : le mariage, mon adorable soeur Jo', se** rappela-t-il avec un sourire mauvais sur le visage. **Alaric, Elena, Bonnie... et Damon, ah,** dit-il en lâchant un rire nerveux, **j'ai compris que c'était lui qui m'avait décapité et du coup, j'ai réagi comme toute personne normalement conçue, je me suis levée en ayant l'idée de le... ?**

Le sorcier laissa un suspens à la fin de sa phrase, tentant de faire participer Caroline à son récit, cette dernière que moyennement intéressée par ses dires vu qu'ils ne la concernaient ni elle ni ses enfants, même si elle s'était redressée quand Kai avait évoqué cette fameuse soirée de mariage et, soi-dit en passant, le prénom de sa soeur jumelle. Ne souhaitant pas faire semblant de chercher la fin de sa phrase, Caroline se contenta de secouer la tête en signe de défaite.

 **\- J'avais l'idée de le tuer, évidemment! Lui rendre une petite visite, lui montrer de quoi j'étais capable et peut-être même le décapité moi-même, histoire de lui montrer ce que ça faisait. J'ai attrapé une blouse sur un patient que j'ai vidé de son sang, il faut le dire...**

 **\- Kai!** ne pouvait s'empêcher d'exclamer Caroline. **Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?**

 **\- Parce que j'avais faim, Caroline.** répondit-il comme s'il s'agissait là de l'évidence même. **J'étais tellement assoiffé qu'honnêtement j'ai même pas eu le temps d'y penser avant de le mordre, je te jure! Après ce magnifique repas, grâce à mes capacités de sorcier et mes atouts de vampire, merci à Lilly, paix à son âme...** dit-il en embrassant ses doigts et en les levant au ciel, geste qui fit rouler des yeux Caroline. **Je me sentais plus puissant que jamais et pourtant... j'étais attiré.**

 **\- Attiré ?**

 **\- Attiré, oui, c'est ce que j'ai dit, Blondie.**

 **\- Oui, mais je ne comprends pas.** dit-elle, agacée qu'il la prenne pour une débile.

 **\- Et je serai incapable de l'expliquer, je pense que c'est quelque chose que seuls les sorciers peuvent ressentir, c'est comme si... comme si une certaine énergie nous montrait un chemin, et des fois cette énergie est tellement forte que même si tu décides de changer de route, elle reviendra quand même à toi. Tu vois ? De toute façon, tu ressentiras ça bien assez vite...**

 **\- Quoi ?** demanda subitement la vampire.

 **\- Et donc comme je disais,** repris le sorcier en évitant malicieusement la remarque de Caroline, **cette force m'attirait mais je ne voulais pas la suivre, je savais très bien qu'il y'avait, hm, voyons voir,** dit-il en faisant mine de calculer, **0% de chance qu'elle me mène à Damon et peut-être, oh, aller, 90% de chance qu'elle me mène à la mort. Tu sais,** dit-il en un ton plus bas et confidentiel, **les sorciers, peu importe qu'ils sont, ne m'aiment plus beaucoup, donc...**

Caroline se redressa un frissonnant presque à cette réplique, ne pouvant pas s'imaginer comment était la vie quand les gens de ta race pouvant te soutenir te détestaient et te voulaient mort.

 **\- Mais je l'ai quand même suivi Blondie, je n'avais pas le choix. Et elle m'a mené à Valérie.**

 **\- Valérie ?** s'exclama avec surprise Caroline, son cerveau ne comprenant rien. **Comme Valérie Valérie, la vraie, l'Hérétique ?**

 **\- Oui, en d'autres mots, Valérie.** répondit-il avec sarcasme.

Cependant, Caroline ne releva pas, se questionnant. Si Valérie était à Mystic Falls il y'a de ça six mois, est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'elle n'a pas fui avec Stefan ? Une part de la vampire espérait que ce soit le cas, car une part d'elle-même aimait toujours Stefan, du moins tenait toujours à lui. Et s'il avait fui seul sans donner de nouvelles, Caroline pourrait alors se permettre de penser que c'était parce qu'il avait besoin de faire le point, parce qu'il était dépassé par l'affaire Rayna et qu'il ne voulait pas la mettre en danger. Ni elle, ni les enfants. _Ce serait vraiment incroyable, peut-être même trop beau pour être vrai..._

La partie rationnelle de sa personne savait que, si ça avait été le cas, s'il avait fui seul... alors Stefan aurait donné de ses nouvelles. Il aurait répondu aux SMS, aux appels, aux mails. Il n'aurait pas fui car Caroline savait que c'est qu'il avait fait, il l'avait fui elle, du à la honte qu'il avait éprouvé face à son abandon et sa trahison. _Et tu as de quoi avoir honte, Salvatore,_ ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser amèrement.

 **\- Blondie, t'es sûre que ça va ?** demanda faussement Kai, presque apeurée par les pertes de pensées de la jeune vampire.

 **\- Continue.** répondit plus durement que prévu Caroline.

 **\- Comme tu voudras,** répondit-il à son tour, commençant doucement à se balancer. **Alors j'ai vu Valérie, et honnêtement, je savais pas si c'était une bonne ou mauvaise surprise mais j'étais seul, nu sous la blouse, et j'avais encore faim. Alors je me suis assis à côté d'elle sur ce banc et elle m'a tout raconté.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?**

Et pourtant, malgré la question de la vampire, un lourd silence se fit entendre. Kai fixait l'herbe, les sourcils froncés, comme s'il était à son tour en pleine réflexion mais Caroline ne voulait rien savoir, elle voulait seulement la suite. Alors, sans se faire attendre, elle bouscula son épaule, tout en l'appelant.

 **\- Kai, Kai, Kai répond-moi!**

Elle observait que dès qu'elle touchait son épaule, une étrange sensation envahissait ses mains mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de recommencer avant que le sorcier ne se déplace à vitesse vampire devant elle. Un genou dans l'herbe l'autre plié, une de ses mains tenait l'épaule de sa semblable tandis que l'autre était au niveau de son visage, l'index sur ses lèvres. Les deux jeunes gens étaient au même niveau et Caroline ne pu s'empêcher de retenir sa respiration.

 _Alors voilà, c'est maintenant qu'il va me tuer ?_ Elle avait à la fois envie de pleurer et aussi de crier à l'aide, pour que quelqu'un vienne à l'aide de ses deux petites filles. Kai quant à lui, affichait une mine un peu inquiète, comme si quelque chose le dérangeait. En observant la mimique de la vampire, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

 **\- Arrête de faire cette tête Blondie, on dirait que tu es constipée.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?** demanda-t-elle du tic au tac même si son système tout entier était soulagé d'entendre une blague douteuse du sorcier.

 **\- Alaric arrive.**

Tout de suite, comme s'il s'agissait d'un automatisme, Caroline se leva et activa tous ses sens, maximisant sa concentration. Elle entendit en effet sa voiture rouler le temps d'une demi seconde avant que le moteur ne se coupe. Son odorat flaira l'eau de Cologne que son compagnon avait soigneusement appliqué ce matin, elle cru même discerner un air que le prof sifflait souvent et qui tapait sur le système de la blonde.

 **\- Kai, tu dois partir d'ici, immédiatement!** murmura-t-elle au jeune homme qui était toujours à ses pieds.

 **\- Quoi, en plein milieu de mon récit ?** dit-il en se relevant.

 **\- Baisse d'un ton!** ordonna-t-elle. **Je... Il faut qu'on se voit. Ailleurs, loin d'ici.**

 **\- Pourquoi, tu ne me fais pas confiance ?**

Sans savoir pourquoi, Kai verrouilla son regard à celui du vampire à la fin de cette question et cette dernière, même si elle s'en sentait capable, ne voulu pas détourner le regard. Elle avait l'impression qu'en plantant ses iris dans ceux du sorcier, elle avait une entrée tout droit dans sa tête. _J'ai toujours rêvé de visiter l'esprit d'un psychopathe._ Pour une raison qu'elle ignorait elle aussi, elle avait l'impression qu'en le regardant de la sorte, il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il puisse lui mentir.

 **\- Jamais je ne te ferai confiance à propos d'elles.**

Le temps d'une seconde leur position ne changea pas, avant qu'un sourire en coin n'apparaisse sur le visage de Kai.

 **\- Très bien, où veux-tu qu'on se rencontre ?**

Les pas d'Alaric se rapprochaient dangereusement de l'intérieur de la maison, si bien que Caroline donna le premier nom de ville lui venant à l'esprit.

 **\- Houston.**

 **\- Très bien, où dans...**

 **\- J'en ai aucune idée et je m'en fous. Tiens,** dit-elle en sortant 100 dollars de son porte-feuille, **prend cet argent et paie-toi une chambre d'hôtel, ok ? Trouve un coin tranquille dans la ville et on se donnera rendez-vous là-bas demain, vers les 14 heures. Compris ?**

 **\- Compris Blondie,** répond Kai en acceptant l'argent, se demandant quand même si Caroline avait oublié son état de vampire ou était juste la sottise même. **À demain dans ce cas!**

 **\- Ne reviens plus ici.**

Et ce fut la dernière phrase qu'elle prononça avant que l'Hérétique ne s'en aille à vitesse vampirique, la laissant seule. Caroline eut tout juste le temps d'observer que le bout de bois que Kai s'était enfoncé dans la poitrine avait disparu avant qu'Alaric ne fasse grincer le bois de la terrasse, la surprenant. Sans trop se contrôler et ayant totalement oublié sa présence, Caroline lâcha un gémissement de surprise tout en se retournant.

 **\- Caroline, tout va bien, ce n'est que moi, ça va ?**

Elle hésita le temps d'une seconde, se demandant si mentir à Alaric était nécessaire ou non. Une partie d'elle-même se jurait de tout faire pour que Kai revienne de là où il vient, soit une prison, soit la mort, soit le néant. Peu importait du moment que c'était loin de ses enfants et de ses proches. Mais une fois encore, la partie rationnelle savait que ça ne serait pas aussi facile et que leur rencontre risquait de ne pas être leur dernière. Et plus le sorcier restait vivant longtemps, plus il y'avait de chances pour que, tôt ou tard, Alaric apprenne son retour.

Et pourtant, la vampire n'avait nullement envie de lui en parler. Parce que le lui dire signifiait le voir s'énerver, le voir menacer l'un des êtres les plus dangereux qu'elle est eu à affronter. Sûrement se lancerait-il à sa poursuite dans la nuit, sûrement l'empêchera-t-elle de le rencontrer demain, et ça ne pouvait pas arriver. _Après tout, j'ignore toujours le pourquoi du comment,_ pensa-t-elle. _Alaric posera des question, je serai incapable d'y répondre, et si au jour d'aujourd'hui mes mots ne valent pas plus que le silence, pourquoi je devrais parler ?_ songea-t-elle fièrement, se jurant de noter cette phrase quelque part avant de s'endormir.

Alors Caroline Forbes pris une grande inspiration et dessina un sourire sur son visage, se forçant à emprunter un air serein. Elle s'avança avec énergie vers son compagnon de galère avant de lui coller un baiser sur la joue, tout en l'enlaçant son bassin de ses bras.

 **\- Tout va bien, je croyais entendre des bruits mais il s'agissait d'un putois.**

 **\- Un putois?**

 **\- Oui, mais t'inquiète pas Ric, je lui ai montré mes crocs et il a fui. Il ne remettra jamais plus les pieds près de notre jardin. Je te le promets.**

 _Et j'espère vraiment que le putois dont je parle ne s'approchera plus jamais de cet endroit, là n'est pas sa place. Et peut-être plus la mienne non plus,_ ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser, avant de entrer en compagnie d'Alaric dans sa maison, non sans jeter un dernier regard au jardin.


End file.
